


Make Friends Not Enemies

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for onceuponaland Round 8 Ship Madness:  Groups vs Animals/Pets</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Friends Not Enemies

** Make Friends Not Enemies **  
** Characters: ** Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, Bashful, Happy, Charming/Snow   
** Word Count: ** 417 

** Make Friends Not Enemies **  
Charming looked at the angry seven faces of the Snow’s friends. 

“What exactly are your intentions, Prince?” Grumpy asked as he folded his arms in front of him. 

“I asked her to marry me.” Charming said. “She accepted.” 

“Maybe. We don’t think your good enough for her.” Grumpy took a step forward. “She is the true Queen of this kingdom. I don’t even think you are a real prince.”   

“Grumpy, maybe, we should give him a chance.” Doc said. “It is her decision after all.” 

“She should know what she is getting before she marries the likes of him.” Grumpy said. 

“Not all of us have a problem with Snow getting married to him.” Sneezy said and punctuated it with a sneeze. 

“Snow isn’t going to like it if you are mean to him, Grumpy.” Dopey said. “She may get mad. Remember that time she got mad? She was scary.” 

“She was under the influence of one of Rumplestiltskin’s potions. Everybody gets scary when they drink one of those.” Sleepy said as he rubbed his face. 

“That’s not important at the moment.” Happy grinned. “There is going to be a Royal Wedding. This is so exciting.”  

“Maybe.” Grumpy said as he took another step towards Charming. “Why do you really want to marry her?”

“I love her. Isn’t that enough?” Charming said. He took a deep breath and remembered that he owned these men a debt for taking care of Snow. “I’m sure that she will want you to join us when we retake the castle. She is fond of you all. That much is clear.” 

“Is it really?” Bashful asked then moved behind Doc when they all turned to look at him. 

“Retaking the castle? I think we would be up for that.” Grumpy said.  “What do you think men?”

The seven little men nodded in agreement. 

“What is the plan?” Grumpy asked. 

“We haven’t formed a plan as yet but I would appreciate any input you all may have.” Charming said. 

“We will have a lot of input that’s for sure.” Grumpy said. “So have you ever killed a dragon?”

“Yes I have. It was a fearsome beast. Would you like to hear the tale?” Charming asked with a glint in his eye. 

Snow looked over at the group of men. She could tell that charming was winning them over as he held their attention. She smiled. She had hoped they would become friends and it looked like she was going to get her wish.   


End file.
